Love Letters/Episode 1 - Destiny Divined
Episode 1 - Destiny Divined Story A boy (#627) was one of the many prisoners and he encountered a beautiful girl (Reni) who appeared on the other side of the barbed-wire fence one day. He was fascinated by her so he decided to write her a letter one day, folding it into an origami and sending it over the fence, hoping the she would answer. His prayers being granted, his letter was given a reply. On a daily basis, they would meet for a brief moment and fly a paper plane across the wall. He found joy in his life just by getting letters from her--though he never conveyed his feelings for her. One day, the mysterious girl told him she would head off somewhere far and bade farewell to him. As she went away, he kept all her letters and treasured them dearly until one of the Generals and his henchmen decided to torment the young man by making fun of his attachment to the letters. They went as far as to tear the letters which triggered his anger and punched the General. The men decided to put him in the room, which seems to be a gas chamber, to die. In the room, he begins to struggle to get out with the thought of seeing the girl once more and asking her name. It is not made clear in the episode whether he died or not, but Love Letters does indeed confirm his fate. Plots NOTE: The Plots is actually the song this series based on modified lyric The boy telling the story: Act One One day, some place One of the prisoners Fall in love with a girl out side the barbed wires fence So sad.... fell so sad.... Deprived of freedom I'm persecuted Bettwen you and dirty me There is a gap.... A gap.... I wrote a letter and folded an origami As we cross over the wall behind us Go fly... Go fly! Ahhh, i can also become free One day.... A lie.... It's a lie I know that! If you stay by my side, even lie I believe they will be true, all of them Please come over here and talk to me but this will never convey my feelings Even so I look at you For tomorrow, my small happiness Act Two Some day Some months later, everday since then Your paper origami is mine Joy.... my joy... But you suddenly told me You had to go away, so Good bye... Bye-Bye! Ahhhh, I'm suffering everday And, i'm still alive today, but... I've never cried so much! If you stay by my side, even with my damned destiny I believe i can still smile I met you whose name i don't even know I felt like i had won the future I can't call you I can't follow you I can't get out I never will Act Three One day, his general and his henchmen captured him, tortures him by destorying the messages from the the girl whom he treasures it so much. Furiousy, he get out of the hand of the henchmen and punch the general, crying. The general would have dead if the henchmen didn't stop him. The general told the henchmen to put him in the gas chamber to die. They put him in there, and close the door. Act Four Finally, my turn came And you're gone Now, i have nothing to lose in this world, but.... my heart shouting: "why....?" I want to live a bit longer Now, i have no hard feelings I just...., in my last moment.... See you.... I want to see you.... Miss you! I miss you so much! Those days i spent with you didn't return Many sweet memories passed before my eyes You give to me, one by one The food for my mind in my life Weeds a swirling in the darkness A beatiful flower blooms nearby We both live in different worlds But i desperately tried to reach her Please, god, if this is my last moment I want to talk to her In a small dark room that was closed A sad voice reverbarated in the room A heart and breath.... are in pain.... At least.... I want to know.... your name.... Category:Iamnoone Category:Love Letters